Transformers MTMTE: His Healing Hands
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Ambulon needs some help, First Aid's the one with the healing hands - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: Some short and fluffy for Ambulon/First Aid because there isn't enough on them D: And also for some reason, Ambulon and a few others aren't on the character list D:


Paint fumes. They were always well known for being a strong sustain, but now they were just plain intoxicating in the small confined space of his quarters. And no matter just how many times he's gone through this, no matter how many times he tried, he always has trouble challenging himself to fend off the cough that cycled through his vents. That, was possibly the only thing that the Ward Manager just couldn't get used to. However, he couldn't help but to lean back slightly towards the source of where the red and white haze was originating from. The gentleness of his partner's digits against his plating, pointing out, carefully charting out the area of where the airbrush would soon go to work next. It was a warm welcoming, fully inviting feeling, the touch. The progression ceasing abruptly as he writhed, venting out a harsh series of coughs by the fumes, the pause shortly stopping, continuing on with its work as he finished.

"Will you hold still Ambulon? Or you'll mess me up." First Aid murmured, carefully correctly a crack that was left from the previous paintwork. Silently sighing to himself he adjusted to a more accurate position, taking great care to make sure that he wouldn't smudge the recently added paint. Though, the thought had become on of an attempt, once, and now they were redoing the paint he had scraped off in that little "incident" he blamed the fumes on. Feeling the invisible paintbrush prickles at his back's plating as the spray from the airbrush smoothly soothed it's way onto him, sticking and drying quickly only to have another coat by layered as an overlay to the last one. A shiver surged through him, up through his back struts as he felt First Aid lean in closer, examining his work attentively, running his digits over it, just barely skimming them over the drying plating. With that, a sense of satisfaction washed over the medic as he set the can down, his work finally complete without a problem with go around.

Finally allowing him to relax from his straight forward posture, Ambulon leaned back against First Aid, smiling softly as he was engulfed into the warmth of the other's EM field. The ex-con wasn't one for leaning into a very touchy situation, but right now, the attention was somehow greatly advised for him, First Aid chuckling at this. The medic hummed his engine, sending soft vibrations coursing through and into Ward Manager, releasing the tension in his stiff joints, relaxing them easily causing him to lean back even more. Rubbing small gentle circles on the now dry plating of Ambulon's shoulders he felt the Ward Manager only relaxed more, leaning in as closely as possible. The soothing comforts soon dragging on, Ambulon's conscious disappearing into it and he soon felt himself drift of, slipping into the dreams of his recharge and First Aid, there to hold him. It was something that could be qualified as a longing but it was only peaceful and the combiner felt safe in the arms of his partner.

The short few moments was all it took for Ambulon to finally drift off, peacefully recharging in his arms. First Aid looking over him carefully, no more cracks or chips from his prior paintjob, and it was now, much more smooth, covering up all the pieces to the life he had buried behind him, but only temporarily. To First Aid, helping Ambulon piece himself together was something he couldn't pass down, the Ward Manager being one of his closest friends, and possibly even to a relationship beyond that, however, Ambulon claimed him like a savior, knowing full well he cannot apply the paint by himself. To himself, he wasn't bothered by it, thinking none the less of being helpful, but to Ambulon it was much more constantly telling First Aid of his healing abilities to him, down to the core of his spark. They were healing hands, but not just as a medic but as a friend.

_ And they were his healing hands._


End file.
